


Lead Me Not

by MakikoIgami



Series: Promptis White Day 2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Swap, M/M, Other, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: Prompto remembered a weird dream, about some kind of fairy that waved her wand in front of him and said "For one day, everyone will be who they desire to be, abracadabra!"





	Lead Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> "I don't have time to write anything for White Day," I say.  
> "I'm way too occupied with [Outsomnia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984900) and that other multi-chapter story that I'm writing to compensate for the non-porn," I also say.  
> Then I wake up one day from a blurry dream I had and whip out this shit in less than a day. xox
> 
> I apologize that the quality isn't all that great, but I thought, "Hey, I like the idea a lot! I cannot _not_ write it!"
> 
> Anyway, have some body swap Promptis, written quick and dirty and the most minor beta reading. ^^; I apologize for any typos and the likes.

Prompto remembered a weird dream, about some kind of fairy that waved her wand in front of him and said "For one day, everyone will be who they desire to be, abracadabra!" She looked exactly like the fairy godmother from Shrek, which was more scary than anything. Well, at least she didn't look like the witch from Rapunzel. He still had nightmares from her, even if he didn't know what made her worse than the fairy godmother.

When he woke up, he didn't notice anything immediately, although his body felt... _heavier_? And bigger. He chalked it up to the extra training he did with Gladio the night before and braced himself for the sore muscles that it would bring later on in the day.

But first things first.

He went to the bathroom to relieve himself, yawning and scratching his stomach. Something felt off though, like... his dick had gotten smaller? He frowned and looked down, just to be greeted with a naked chest that was decidedly _not_ his own.

It was only due to some quick reflexes that Prompto didn't spray his pee all over the bathroom floor as he flailed. He finished his business first before he fixed himself up and went over to look at his face in the mirror where his fears were confirmed. As if they hadn't been after he had seen the large bird tattoo on 'his' chest just moments ago.

"What the fuck," Gladio's deep voice said his thoughts out loud as Prompto stared at his face in the mirror of the bathroom in Hammerhead. He raised his hand to touch the scar over the Shield's face and realized that all of this was true, that this wasn't a dream at all. He even pinched himself to make sure that this wasn't a dream and he winced because it fucking _hurt_.

"Ignis!" he cried and burst back in panic into the bedroom that the four of them shared.

"Gladio, what is the matter?" a familiar voice said, but it wasn't Ignis that had spoken. Instead, Prompto's own body sat up where it had been tangled in the sheets, reaching for a pair of glasses on the bedside table that wasn't there.

"I'm not... Ignis, are you in my body? I-I mean, I'm Prompto, but I'm in Gladio's body... For... _whatever_ reason," Prompto stammered, trying to make any sense of the situation.

"Prompto." Ignis stared at him and somehow that was really creepy. To be under the scrutinization of his own gaze like that was something that Prompto hadn't been for quite a while now. The last time was when he was working out to get rid of most of his body fat.

"Yeah..."

"Fascinating," Ignis sighed and got up, raising his hand to adjust his non-existent glasses before he realized once more that they weren't in his face anymore. "Where is Noct? Or, well. His body," the adviser asked then as he realized that the bed that Prompto had shared with the prince was suspiciously empty.

"He's not here? What... _How_?!" Prompto gasped and started pulling away covers and pillows. It happened quicker than he realized with his additional strength and he had to stop himself as he almost ripped the cover of one pillow.

"Whoops..."

"I think it is advisable that you control your borrowed strength," Ignis said.

Prompto pulled a face. "Could you stop talking like that with my face? It feels weird."

"I don't think I can, but I'll try my best," Ignis nodded.

"Great!" Prompto said. "Now, we're also missing our last member..."

"Yes, my body also went missing," Ignis agreed.

"Well, we better look for them," Prompto grinned. "Let's go outside, okay?"

"Very well, I mean, _sure_ ," Ignis replied and sighed deeply.

"Adjusting will be hard, huh?" Prompto chuckled sympathetically and clapped his own shoulder.

"Control your strength!" Ignis grunted and held his shoulder in pain.

"Whoops," Prompto laughed and winced in sympathy.

Gladio, as it turned out, had woken up in Ignis' body and had decided to do the sensible thing to get up and prepare breakfast for all. If it was muscle memory or simply the Shield's own talent, whatever he had prepared smelled so good that Prompto's stomach started growling loudly.

"Okay, since I am pretty sure it's not Noct who has been using my body to cook, you must be Gladio," Ignis in Prompto's body deduced and reached up once more to adjust his glasses.

"Yep. So... it happened to you too? Ignis, that you in Prompto's body?" Gladio asked, and Prompto decided that hearing those words out of Ignis' mouth was weirder than hearing Ignis speak with his own voice. "Then Prompto... you're in my body, huh? How's it feel to be that big and strong?"

"Pretty good, but I'm afraid I might just break something on accident with your freak strength," Prompto replied as he tried to ignore the goosebumps on the back of his neck from how weird all of this was.

"Well, you better be careful then," Gladio chuckled. "I dunno where Noct is. He was gone when I got up."

"Wow, _that's_ new," Prompto commented before Ignis could say anything. "What do you guys say if I go and look for him, then, huh?"

"...you think you'll be okay by yourself?" Gladio asked, looking so much like Ignis that Prompto wondered for a moment if he had changed back into his own body. However, one look down the body he was inside confirmed that the situation hadn't changed at all.

"Yeah, you know me. With your body, I'll be perfectly fine! 'Sides, I don't think Noct has wandered far."

"If you say so," Gladio replied, but sent him off with a huff only.

Prompto waved at the two left behind and wondered of that was what Noctis usually saw when he took off to the nearest fishing spot.

He found the prince's body quickly, mostly because he was trying to find Cidney in hopes she had seen the prince leave before everyone else.

"Howdy!" Noctis' body greeted him and Prompto almost took a double take back.

"C-Cidney!" He stammered, cursing his luck that despite the fact that he had Gladio's body now, he still didn't have his self-confidence.

"Heh, how'd you know it was me?" Cidney grinned, an expression so foreign on Noctis' face these days that Prompto couldn't help but chuckle in confusion.

"Ah, just a hunch... I'm Prompto by the way," he introduced himself, feeling even weirder than he had when he had woken up.

"Prompto? Well, ain't that nice! How's it feel up there?" Cidney grinned and Prompto slowly started to adjust that his crush was in his best friend's body.

"It's... Nice? I dunno, everything is so small now," Prompto admitted sheepishly. "Anyway, do you know where Noct is? I mean... The _rest_ of him..."

"Well, he's probably somewhere in there," Cidney shrugged Noctis' shoulder and pointed to the back of the garage with a tool. "I'll be here fixing up yer beauty if y'all found a way to get me back into my own body."

"Thanks," Prompto smiled and waved at his Greasemonkey goddess who currently looked like his best friend.

He found her body napping on an old Couch, covered barely by a blanket. Well, if that wasn't Noct, alright.

Chuckling, Prompto knelt down in front of the prince in the girl's body and watched him sleep for a moment, before he realized what he was doing and just how creepy it must have looked.

He frowned and shook his head before he reached out to gently shake Cidney's shoulder, hoping to the Six that he was right to assume he was sitting in front of his best friend and not anyone else.

To his luck, the girl in front of him stirred, opening beautiful green and yellow eyes slowly. "Hng... Gladio?"

"Hey... Well, you're 50% correct, buddy," Prompto grinned, straightening back up when Noctis sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I had a weird dream..."

"And it's gonna get even weirder in a moment," Prompto chuckled. "I'm Prompto and you're in Cidney's body, dude."

Noctis blinked up at him, then frowned and while he looked down at his own body, Prompto let out a silent squeal about how _cute_ his Greasemonkey goddess was with that particular expression.

"What the _heck_?!" Noctis said and was suddenly wide awake. Prompto bit his lip as his best buddy started patting himself - herself? - down. "Holy shit..." he gasped, looking up wide-eyed before he put his hand between his legs. "It's real... _how_?"

"I don't know dude, you're the one who knows most about magic, we all just kinda woke up like this," Prompto snorted, crossing his arms in front of his chest and looking down at the delicate body of Cidney. Funny, she hadn't looked that fragile before. But maybe it was because Gladio was so _big_ , now everything else seemed smaller than before.

"Okay, so this is real," Noctis sighed, letting his shoulders slump. "Now what? How do we revert this?"

"Dunno? I think my brain shriveled up with all this muscle," Prompto said and raised an arm to flex Gladio's biceps. "At least I still have my guns."

Noctis watched him, but instead of Cidney's constant smile he saw the prince's frown, making his own grin falter.

"...Yanno... I could easily cosplay the Hulk like this," Prompto tried again, flexing more of his muscles. "Hulk _Smash_. Hey, he even has the right voice for this! Hulk happy!"

"Prompto..." Noctis sighed and looked up at the Shield. Then, something in his gaze changed, and he put on a smile, a _very_ charming smile and stepped closer to his best friend, reaching out to let his finger move over Gladio's bare chest. "Isn't this... _great_?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Prompto stammered, suddenly frozen on the spot.

"I mean... _I'm_ in your crush's body and you... you could do _everything_ you want with me..." Noctis all but purred and Prompto thought he felt something explode inside of him. He stammered again, but no intelligible words would come out.

"Noct... _buddy_... we're... we're _friends_ , right?" Prompto said in a voice much too high-pitched for someone like Gladio even as Noctis was stepping closer and he could feel the warmth of his - her? - breasts on his... stomach. Wow, the size difference between the two of them was pretty stunning.

"Just... _friends_? You know, like _this_ , we could be so much more."

Noctis' finger found one of Prompto's exposed nipples and circled it seductively. The blond shivered and he had no idea what to do. All kinds of alarm bells went off in his head, but he couldn't deny that his - Gladio's! - body was reacting to the proximity and warmth of the body of his Greasemonkey goddess. Or was it because it was Noctis? Ugh, why was it so hard to think like this!

"Come on... I know you want her," Noctis added, squeezing the nipple he had just tortured and Prompto almost screamed.

Instead, it helped him to calm down again and he realized just exactly what he had to do.

"Noct," he said and put both of Gladio's large hands on Cidney's delicate shoulders. "You know we can't. _I_ can't. It's... not right and it's even worse now that we're not in our own bodies. You shouldn't... You _can't_ offer me something that's not yours. Not... not like this. Gladio would kill me if he knew I did that while I was in his body."

"Really? Last chance," Noct said, running his hand up the broad chest and up Gladio's neck. Prompto could see Cidney's plump lips closing in on his own, tempting, but he pushed her away again. Him. Geez, this was confusing.

"Try again with your own body," Prompto huffed and wondered if that was him, or if it was Gladio's brain starting to take over. He could _never_ be so bold as to make Noctis confess like this.

Noctis frowned and stepped back, making Cidney huff. Noctis looked up at him in annoyance before he turned around, nailing Cidney's hip swing right on the head. It was almost amusing to witness.

"...You mean it?" Noctis asked then, turning around to look back over his shoulder and Prompto almost got a cardiac arrest at _that_ sight.

"Yeah? I mean, why don't you try it, bro?" Prompto challenged, lifting his chin provokingly.

"...It's on," Noctis grinned and then, suddenly, everything was blurry and Prompto found himself standing in Ignis' embrace.

The blond blinked, looking up confused until his brain caught up and then his eyes widened comically as Ignis stepped back, hiding his blush by pushing up his glasses again. And boy, did he look relieved that he was able to do such a simple thing again.

"Not a word, Prompto," the man warned him before he went back to cooking.

"Sure!" Prompto piped up before he looked around, towards where he had been looking on earlier. And really, he could see Gladio jogging over to them, but there was no sign of Noctis coming any closer from where his body had been fixing up cars.

"Prompto! The _heck_ did you think you could do to Cidney in my body?! You wanna destroy my reputation or what?!" The large man bellowed and Prompto lifted his hands in defense.

"I didn't do anything! It's a misunderstanding!" He defended himself and Cidney's honor, although it probably was as bad as it had looked like to Gladio.

The man huffed as he stopped in front of the caravan, his amber eyes flickering to Ignis and Prompto couldn't help but grin knowingly.

"I'll go get Noct," Prompto announced, patting Gladio's shoulder as he jogged off lightly. He found Cidney in place of the prince's body and asked her if she had seen Noctis leave. She laughed and pointed to the diner.

"Dunno what y'all did, but he was all red in the face and couldn't even look lil ol' me in the eye. He looked fine though," she smiled and Prompto couldn't help but feel relief that she was back to herself.

"It's... Complicated! But we're sorry and thank you!" He cheered, ignoring any more questions about what they could be possibly sorry about as he ran towards Takka's. Still, he couldn't see Noctis inside, so he rounded the building until he found the prince sitting in the back next to a dumpster.

Wrinkling his nose at the smell, Prompto approached him with a cheerful, "Hey! Look who's back!"

The prince looked up briefly before he turned his head away wordlessly and worried his lip. His cheeks were more than a little pink under the grease that still stuck to his skin.

"Come on... Don't sulk, okay? I don't know how it happened, but everything is back to normal," Prompto said as cheerfully as he could, trying to ignore just how cute Noctis looked like this.

But Noctis didn't even grace him with a look. Instead, he huffed a breath and muttered, "You must think I'm the biggest idiot on Eos right now, don't you?"

"Huh? Why?" Prompto asked, flabbergasted.

"Well, because... I did _that_..." The prince's voice faltered and he bit his lip again, frowning a little harder.

"Huh? No, I mean... I could see where you've been coming from; you just wanted to do me a favor, right?" Prompto asked and watched Noctis nod slowly after a heartbeat.

"I know... now it was wrong. But... you like Cidney so much and I thought... if she doesn't notice, then... _I_ could..."

"Dude, no. It's... not your place? Only if... it's _you_ who's confessing. I mean. What'd you think, if I'd've only said yes 'cause you're in Cidney's body? That wouldn't be right. Really, just thinking about this whole shit gives me a headache," Prompto huffed.

However, something that he had said made Noctis look up to him with a mixture of hope and interest. "So... You'd've been okay if _I_ asked you?"

"H-huh?" Prompto asked, his thought process coming to a screeching halt. It was a matter that they had danced around so many times, but now, everything started to make sense.

The crush that Prompto had had on his best friend for ages, the one that he had tried so hard to hide, especially when he heard about the arranged marriage to Lady Lunafreya, wasn't maybe as unrequited as he had initially thought.

"Prompto... If you," Noctis started and frowned, hesitating a moment to collect his thoughts before he continued. "I like you. This... body swap thing, I thought I could... for... at least a little while, be the one that you want..."

The blond blinked, his eyes as wide as saucers before he snorted. "Wait, _seriously_? Dude, I've been flirting with Cidney because I didn't think I'd ever have a chance with... the one I really want."

"...Prompto," Noctis sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We... _really_ fucked this up, huh?"

"Tell me about it," Prompto laughed and flopped down next to the prince. "I mean, we didn't _totally_ fuck this up, but we could have been going out for a while now, right?"

"Yeah," Noctis chuckled. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Prompto smiled and nudged him with his shoulder. "...Were you the one responsible for this mess?"

"...I guess?" Noctis replied and wrinkled his nose. "Must have been something subconscious though... Because I did wake up like this. I dreamed you were... leaving me for Cidney and I wished I was her, so I guess... that's how it turned out? I don't know why you ended up as Gladio though."

"Dude, I had almost the same dream? Just some weird Fairy Godmother that said we could be who we wanted to be for a day... I'm kinda glad it's just been, what, half an hour? I have no idea what Ignis and Gladio would have done to my delicate body," Prompto whined, making the prince chuckle.

"So... you want to be Gladio, huh?" Noctis teased, glancing up from under his bangs.

"What? No! I mean... I guess I always wanted to be taller and stronger, but... just this short time in the big guy's body was enough to realize that I'm quite confident in my own skin. Don't want to be in anybody else's shoes for a while anymore," Prompto whined and slumped. "Dunno why Ignis wanted to be me though, ugh."

"Oh, so he was in your body?" Noctis probed, to which Prompto only nodded.

"Cidney was in your body which explains all the grease on your face," he chuckled, reaching out to try and wipe some of the grime away. "Man, that stuff is stuck!"

What he hadn't noticed, however, was that this move brought him subconsciously closer to his now boyfriend and now their lips were so close. Somehow, everything around them had also gotten very quiet and now, the only thing Prompto could hear was his own heartbeat and a voice in the back of his head that whispered "kiss him." Non-stop.

It seemed like Noctis was hearing the same voice, because the next thing Prompto knew was that the prince had leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a quick peck. It was cute, adorable, yet it sent Prompto reeling of how _nice_ the prince's lips had felt on his.

"...Dude, in comparison of how strong you've been coming onto me earlier, you gotta step up your game a little now," he laughed sheepishly. Obviously, Noctis took that as a challenge and took his face between his hands and crashed their lips back together with more vigor.

For a brief second the image of Noctis doing that as Cidney flashed before his eyes, but as that sent uncomfortable goosebumps down his back, Prompto closed his eyes and just enjoyed Noctis' lips on his. They pulled apart for air eventually, panting and flushed.

"Okay... better. Definitely," the blond huffed and Noctis smiled.

"Thanks."

"...But, you know, we better head back before Gladio comes in search for us," Prompto said. "Or worse... they might have abandoned us for _other_ stuff. Like... use the bed for their own purposes."

He shuddered as Noctis stared at him in disbelief. "No way... they finally got together?!"

"Uh... not sure if they wanted us to know, but when I returned... I was in Iggy's arms and _that_ was pretty confusing. But don't tell him I said anything! I promised not to!"

But Noctis just grinned ominously.

**Author's Note:**

> Blah, the ending sucked, but 3400+ words is enough for something quick and dirty, ugh. XO
> 
> Tomorrow something else!


End file.
